Decorative lighting via a controlled lighting system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,317,071 to Murad in which three circuits are disclosed as directly connected to one or more lighting element of a particular color. U.S. Pat. No. 7,358,626 to Gardner discloses a direct current (DC) power communication system having bi-directional communication for use in an irrigation system, particularly in a master-slave architecture comprising a plurality of slaves. Gardner discloses the system having H-bridge drivers allocated individually to communicate with each slave unit.